1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of displaying an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Associated with the improvement in capabilities and performance of digital cameras, a format designed to record a collection of a plurality of items of image data associated with each other is defined. The standard formulated by Camera & Imaging Products Association defines a data structure for recording a plurality of items of image data and provides a format called Multi-Picture Format that uses the data structure.
“Standard of the Camera & Imaging Products Association, CIPA DC-007-Translation-2009, Multi-Picture Format”, Camera & Imaging Products Association, Feb. 4, 2009, Internet<URL:
http://www.cipa.jp/english/hyoujunka/kikaku/pdf/DC-007_E.pdf>
In the multi-picture format, “multiview” is defined as an image type. Multiview is broken down into “panorama”, “stereoscopic view”, and “multiangle” types. Each of the types designates a display format in a viewer. The image type is determined when the user using a digital camera to take a picture configures a photographic mode. A plurality of items of image data taken is collected by an internal circuit of the digital camera into a single image file that includes an image type code.